Cold Legacy
by NovaIce
Summary: This is your typical best friends get sent into a game routine. Yet, only debates on who lives and gets out alive. Would Big Boss/Naked Snake help or stand aside? -One Shot, Fourth Story to a few I debate on continuing.-
1. Intro

**Introduction**

I loaded up my Playstaion 2, seeing it had been some time before I was able to enjoy a good game. I knew I had yet to beat the great heard game of Metal Gear Solid 3. Everyone bragged and I finally had time. I remember the last time I played was with Tia a few months ago, but we only played a bit of the beginning, seeing that there wasn't much time to enjoy the time we had before.

This time around Tia came down to visit, we were to co-op on single player. I was able to show her the second game, but she wanted to get to know the series well respected by now. Big Boss had a bit more personality than Solid Snake. I wanted to also get to know the Snake Eater song more than before.

I gave it thought as I rubbed the necklace that was around my neck. I clutched it in my hands, thinking if not a moment on everything. I always wanted somethig that could represenrt Metal Gear Solid as I had for other games I picked over. Of all of them, Metal Gear was the longest I stuck around and yet I had nothing to represent it. I shook my head at such a silly thought, laughing to myself. knowing I grew up with such inspirations. It wasn't typical to think of the past.

Metal Gear Solid had such impact, even if it didn't have as many games as Final Fantasy and it may have not been as popular as the series should have been, but still the greatness of the game impacted me when I was a kid, always keeping a reason as to why I love Metal Gear Solid if not a bit more. A secret, knowing it was always in the back of my head. Even if I haven't completed the first, I know I completed two, three and four.

My thoughts broke as my cell phone rang, sounding like the Codec... it was Tia, telling me the time that she would arrive. If she was a bit late, she would still get here to play all the way through Metal Gear Solid 3 if not at least watch the cutscenes I gathered from completing the game itself. I sighed, only knowing it was dragging out.

I ran my fingers through my dirty blonde hair, tying it back. It was a habit when I didn't want my hair in my face. I checked my dark shirt and jeans, bushing them down as well. I had time to relax before having to rush into gameplay, but I knew that it wasn't much before having to pick up the controller.

Tia had arrived on time as per usual, but there was no time to waste, I wanted to get playing. The Intro and Title Screen played. Tia and myself both worked on marching on through the game. She was having fun and it was my third time playing on through.

As I looked at her, I noticed her messing with her pocket knife. It's hilt had a skull on it. I was reminded of it before just never saw the detail placed into. I gave notice that her hair was getting longer, but even knowing that her hair was longer than mine, she bragged about it.

Blondes always did, but she was lighter than me, I never commented or felt competed to catch up to her. Even if it was in a few months in age as well. She always thought she was on top and it got on my nerves from time to time.

Tia felt to ask a handful of questions, knowing that she never really played it before and I had to explain many times that Boss and Snake were not in the same game, only in different times. She saw that after a while, seeing she was more used to me bragging about Solid Snake. Tia laughed at Boss's snide remarks, I heard them, but they were fun to laugh at every now and again.

As the game continued, Tia passed me the controller, I caught it, knowing that my sight was off. With a smile, I played into it, seeing Tia couldn't get passed certain parts that I knew. Something was different though, as I played; I felt a sense of calmness as I saw everything melt around me. I took a deep breath feeling as though I was now falling through a bottomless ground.

Focusing my eyes around me, I slammed down hard, now not knowing how to react. I looked around, the facility I was now at looked all too familiar. I felt the rough dirt on my face, wiping the gravel off my face. My breathing shallowed as I heard footsteps crunch under the boots of a soilder. I hesitated to move, but my instincts told me different.

Feeling the weather change as I stood, I had very little time to give it at least a thought. I ran behind a building, knowing it would only by me some time. I took an attempt for a diving roll behind a few crates, watching as the uniformed soldier that I caught a glimpse of before patrolled.

I didn't want to think of where I was, I knew clearly where I was at, my only real concern was that Tia wasn't around. I couldn't scream, I couldn't complain, I couldn't set my eyes on one objective, only getting past security. Taking my time, I observed as the soldier left. I knew I was not an expert in stealth in this area or not as much in real life, but it wouldn't mean I could at the least try.

Where to head was out of the question, I could at the least gather information on where to start. It was stupid I knew that I wouldn't get far and knowing I was not of nationality, I only had only so much to go by. I wouldn't be able to make an excuse. Taking a deep breath, I charged, sneaking on into the right side of the facility. I looked up, knowing the fortress was Graniny Gorki. It looked like it at the least.

I slowed my breathing, hearing many walk around me. I saw as someone was scoping around the corner. I dove beind a plant, watching as the soldier continued his post. I ran past him as his back was turned. I heard him question what was behind him as I was able to hide behind a near by desk. I hesitated, feeling my heart race, that it would only take more time. I had to head to the basement at least.

I knew I wasn't thinking. I didn't look to the left. "Hold it right there!" I heard the man I sneak passed before give me trouble I was anticipating.

"I don't want to cause any trouble, I was just trying to find someone, honest."

"State who you are trying to see."

_That one man who met Emmerich's Grandfather if I remember. What was his name? _"I'm... ummm... I am here to see Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin."

"What business do you have with him?"

I couldn't speak as the gun the soldier carried was pointed at my head for the moment. "Pl...Please, don't shoot. I don't have anything on me."

The soldier observed me for the moment, then shook his head. He gave acknowledgement to someone. I glaced up, seeing a bit of movement. I was hit hard by the soldier, he was able to get a pressure point, causing me to fall to the ground. The soldier kicked me, I clenched in pain, knowing by now I wouldn't be able to convince him. Footsteps gathered to where I was, another joined in, carrying an assult rifle.

"Sweet dreams." The soldier stated clear. I was knocked out cold in an instant. Pitch black.

I woke, feeling cold as something warm dripped down my forehead. My eyes focused, I felt as though I was in darkness, but I only shivered as a result. I could tell I was searched. Feeling around, I immeadiatly noticed that the necklace I was wearing was now goine. I felt dread, knowing that the necklace within itself was special to me and I wore it around my friends everyday symbolizing many things.

I wipped the blood from my forehead, not knowing how long I was out, but I could tell a good amount of it was dry. They must have hit me harder than I thought, but then again you would have to with that type of weapon. but it stung, giving me a reminder not to pull a stunt like that again. I grunted in pain, sitting up from the concrete floor. I blinked a few times, only to realize there was no point in fighting. I was stuck, until possibly interogated and killed. What a wonderful end.

I heard footsteps approach, I knew something had kicked in as I dove under the bed. Something I knew from Metal Gear Solid. Even if I haven't beaten the game, I coildn't think straight, I wanted out, but I couldn't stand what was going on. I needed a cool head. I curled the best I could, hoping they wouldn't know I was around.

Perhaps it were the two that caught me, knocking me out, it so I was in deeper than I imagined. I shivered and cried. I was normally strong, but in a situation where I was outnumbered and outguned if not unarmed. There was the opening of the cell door, I tensed up. I saw the shadow and the boots that stopped at the end of the bed's edge.

I didn't move, anticipating the next move. I heard something drop and roll towards me. I noticed the sound and shape, it was an apple. I picked it up, dusting it off. I didn't know what to think, I heard my stomach. It must have been a while since I had really ate anything. I wouldn't know if it was poisoned, but I went ahead and took a bite of the apple.

There was silence as I chowed on the friut, I thought of how I was getting tempted. I saw as the feet of the soldier backed away. I crawled from the bed, looking up. I couldn't see his face, seeing the shadows covered him well.

There was a moment of akward silence as he stared down at me and I at him. I handed back the core of the apple as he bent over to take it. I was startled, crawling back under the bed. Feeling safe under there.

The soldier, crouched down, not advancing any further than needed. I heard him sigh. "How long are you going to stay under there?" He asked in an impatient voice.

"I.. I don't know. But I know that I..." Tears rolled down my face. "I'm stuck here, aren't I? You.. you're only being nice to me because I know that you want information."

There was a second as he thought. "Well, yes and no..."

A hand reached out to me, the gesture asking for me to get out. I grabbed on, not knowing if there was any danger, but something told me to trust whoever was reaching out. I noticed he still had the apple in his had as he tossed it aside. I reached for his other hand as I had been pulled up. I looked into his eyes, not saying anything for the moment.

"Seems like they got you good." He spoke, breaking the ice.

"I didn't do anything." I said.

"Apparently you did..." He intented to finish.

"Forgive me... my name is.." I froze, I had to think of something. "My code name is Phoenix."

"Nice to meet you Phoenix, my name is Snake."

My eyes widened. "The Le...Bi... Snake?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong?" Snake asked

I shook my head rapidly. "No, no not at all."

"Let's get this out of the way then. Why are you trying to find Granin?"

"It's a long story, but... I don't know where to start."

"Then make it a short one."

I rubbed my neck, trying to shorten it, but how to explain was the hard part. I started crying again, letting everything float around me as I moved my head from side to side. "I always thought it would be fun, but never like this. My friend Tia was playing the video game with me and now I'm seperated from her..."

"Rewind that a bit, give yourself a moment. Tell me everything."

"How.. no.. well... I don't know if you'd believe me."

"Try me, I heard pretty crazy things in my day." Snake gave a laugh at the comment he would soon be better off not saying.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Rat In Snake's Cage**

"Oh ho, this is rich." Snake had luaghed, taking it as a joke. "So wait, you got sent in here, by what you call a video game, in which is what is a movie except you play the character. In which case is me. The so called titled "Metal Gear Solid 3" got you in the situation you're in?"

"That's about the sum of it, but you left out one thing. My friend Tia, I am trying to find her. I can't leave without her."

"This is such a good laugh, I thank you for it."

There was a hard expression from my face and I didn't hold back. I slapped him across the face. His eyes widened as I huffed. A soft sound of surprise escaped from his throat. I was about to walk out as he stopped me, knowing this conversation wasn't over just yet.

Regaining his thoughts, now rubbing a red mark on his face. "What was that for?"

"You told me to tell you, thinking you would understand and you make me feel like I regret ever playing your game you big jerk! That should be your name you know. I can't believe... NO. I don't want to talk about it."

"Hang on, I'm sorry." His grip tightened on my shoulder. "Look, fine. Just don't slap me again like you did. I'll believe you for now. Any better?"

"Well..." I gave it thought. "All right I guess it's better than nothing."

"So answer me this..." Snake continued, rubbing his face still. "You really think you getting out of here, now that they will search for you."

"How about you get one thing straight before I advance on that. Why did you find me and how?"

Snake smirked. "Which one first? Why or How?"

"You know what I mean." I crossed my arms.

"Well, you see... I was scoping out the area and heard soldiers talk about you and I figured you must have known something also seeing you're an American. They said you have been down here for a few days. I even heard a man I was looking for, but now that it's over with, I figured you would know more."

I was quite surprised. "A few days? No. That can't be." I turned from Snake, walking towards a wall that was behind me. "Oh god, no this can't be. What about Tia? She must have been captured if I don't find her..."

"There is something I need to tell you though..."

The suject soon changed as Snake revieled my necklace. "My necklace! I knew they took it those bastards."

"It was found with your file." Snake explained as I clipped on my necklace once more. "It now gets me thinking. I am sorry I made fun of you also stated that you weren't on record anywhere, which would lead to what you told me."

"So why did you laugh seeing that you have proof of something that wasn't reconized in your world?"

Snake sighed. "Because I wasn't thinking of it at the time, I am more focused on Operation Snake Eater."

"Then since things are cleared off, perhaps I can tell you my real-"

Snake cut me off, pointing to the radio he had on him. He disconnected it for the rest of the while. "Listen, I know this may be against your nature and that you may wish to tell me who you are, but this is not the place. Perhaps when this is done. Oh and no talking when I am contacting Major."

"You know, I find this something. At first you didn't believe me. Now you do. What changed your mind?"

"Two reasons. The necklace is one and the other is your story. No one here would tell that with a straight face unless you would be locked away by now for thinking such things. I can tell when someone lies. But I can tell you this... ok a few things. Don't be pulling my leg, don't betray me and most importantly, don't be blabbing to those that you know certain things especially about coming from another world that talks about everything that happens here."

"So you still doubt me?"

"I don't know you enough to judge you, but again..."

"Yeah, yeah." I cut the thought. "I don't feel like it anyway seeing I won't get anywhere fast."

"Well, first things first. If we're going to get you out of here to save your friend, you will need different clothes. A uniform here should do for camoflauge. How well do you know how to fight?"

"Well, I know only a few moves and... I know you will ask about handling a weapong, so I can say that I handled a handgun when I was younger."

"There is no way in hell I am giving you a handgun until I can get you some at LEAST basic training. I can, however, give you a few pointers on CQC."

"Close Quarters Combat. All right, as long as its something."

"Let's get out of here first and we can find a place for crash course."

"Ok, great hang on though. My head... so many things I might as well be in a lake of alligators. I feel like that right now."

"Wouldn't blame you. Stay here and clear your head. I'll be back."

"Oh and me get captured."

Snake gave thought to my words. "Then you can act like a prisoner still, but I will need to lock the cell door behind me."

"Typical within that..." I mummbled. "Hey..."

Snake squinted then raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Snake shurgged. "Whatever."

I watched as I was imprisioned again and Snake gave a two finger salute. I sat on the bed, wanting to through a fit. I closed my eyes, seeing I had to get things calm before having a complete melt down. I drifted off to sleep, only to feel time quicken. I was touched lightly the next moment. My eyes opened the next, seeing Snake with a uniform.

There was nothing said, seeing I had to change. I glared at Snake. I heard him grunt, rise his arms and turn his back. I slipped into the uniform even if they didn't fit me correctly. A pair of boots were thrown at me to place on. I knew Snake watched out of the corner of his eyes in order to time that. I rolled my eyes, lacing up the boots on my feet.

"Well, I guess this will work." I brushed on the outfit for any dirt.

"You look good in that, but one thing..." Snake reached for the tie that was holding up my dirty blonde hair. "I never noticed your eyes. Dark blue, that's common, but uncommon. I mean sometimes you get the variety, but not as dark as yours."

My face lightened. "Thank you. I am sorry for calling you a jerk earlier."

Snake cleared his throat, losening the tie. "You will need to keep your hair tied to get it out of the way, but don't let it distract you."

"Yes Sir." I obeyed, he had turned away, looking around before ordering to move.

"All right, we need a way of communication without alerting those around us."

"How about tapping on the back and I will follow close behind you?" I suggested, knowing it from the fourth Metal Gear Solid.

"All right, then on my lead." Snake held his hand, starting a count down.

I watched closely as he counted, I coildn't question what he was doing or where to head. I knew the place, but not his plans. Snake had made sure I was quiet with every step and that I wouldn't wonder off somewhere else. We slowly headed up the stairs as he looked around the corner. Pointing his gun, he gave a hand signal for me to stay put.

A moment passed as he gave the go ahead. He gave gestures to run ahead without being caught by a soldier that had his back turned. I stopped around the corner, waiting for orders as Snake joined. There was a look that I took orders well. That he was impressed that I could work under pressure. I saw that we were heading towards the roof. Best way to leave without getting caught.

Eye contact was made and he had me stay in front of him, knowing I wasn't as experienced. Pushing on through, Snake opened the door to the roof, giving a glace and having me race through. There was a point to the bar, I hesitated. Snake saw the look on my face. He placed a hand on my shoulder, having me hop over. It was reassuring that I had someone like Snake.

I dropped down below as I let go of the railing. I hit the ground, leaving me a bit winded and staggering into the grass before any soldiers patrolling would spot me. Snake starled me as he dropped, making me jump back just a little. He saw the soldier ahead on who I focused on. Snake nodded, drawing out his Mk 22. There was a silent shot as the soldier fell, knocked out cold.

I was given orders to stay put as the other soldiers were knocked out. I took a deep breath, seeing that I was finally starting to look up with hope. Snake ran ahead, checking out the soldier that was knocked out first. Examining him for something, Snake has snuck up to me, handing over what was a combat knife and its sheath.

Snake placed it on the right side of my chest making sure of easy access. He made hand signals to keep eye contact and to keep following him. As we marched on through, we made our way through the entrance and on through the hard part. The dog that was hanging around. Snake shot the dog and the few soldiers around with incredible accuracy. He pushed me, pointing on the fence to avoid it and to get out before all havoc would break loose.

I tensed up as something in the back of my head was telling me it wasn't right. I knew what was coming up. I stopped, not knowing what exactly how the events were to play out. I placed a hand on Snake's shoulder. He gave a questioning look back.

"So how many times have you gone through there? The facilty I mean." I asked.

"Why?" Snake was questioning.

I only knew what was on my mind next as I glanced around. I heard rustling. I saw something shoot within the few seconds, I pushed Snake out of the way as I felt the sting of the bolt. I gasped in pain, collapsing to the ground. The poison made its way quickly. Snake moved with grace, not sure where it came from. He then dragged me out of the way.

"That...is..." I couldn't focus.

"Damn." Snake swore under his breath.

" I wouldn't do anything if I were you. You were lucky that she took the hit for you, but now that she is out of the way..." A bolt was shot as Snake was capable on dodging that one. "You better act fast, Snake; that's if you want her to live. The poison shouldn't take long on someone like her."

"Snake. Don't worry about me... The Fear should be your target."

Snake was responsive, but had time pull out the bolt in my body and the poison that was now being taken care of for the time. I had let it pass as I observed Snake fight. I ran towards him when I could, helping him with the fight. I gather a couple Poison Dart Frogs, throwing them at the food The Fear was tempting to eat.

The Fear tried to get after me as well as getting after Snake. I watched that around me, observing the trees around me. I saw the leaves fall. I tapped Snake on the shoulder, leading him to where to look. I saw the blur, I was cabable to block the attack as he appeared in front to attempt for a surprise.

I pushed Fear away, drawing the combat knife I had, stabbing his neck as I had the chance. he cried in pain, hopping into the tree above, throwing it back at me as it stuck in the wood of the tree next to me only seconds later. I clutched it, pulling the blade out. Snake focused in for a shot as Fear was being drained after a while.

It wasn't long before Snake was able to see and shoot him on sight. It was hard for Snake to dodge the bolts from time to time. With the team work that was now balancing between us during the fight, it didn't take long for Fear to say his last words. I collasped near a tree as the pain of the bolts got to me.

I was approached by Snake as I was more than fusterated. There was s small sigh as I knew Snake had to take out the bolts before causing more damage. He gave me something to bite down on as the wounds were being taken care of and wrapped. I gave a few cries of pain, knowing there was much more to deal with than appeared. My thoughts drifted about Tia as I offered to help Snake get a few bolts from his back left shoulder.

As I injected Snake with some serum, I rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry to worry you like that. I knew it was to happen."

"Hey, works for me. How you holding up though? You do an amazing job I believe."

"If I'm working with someone, but go figure that I can't do anything alone quite yet and that I need a commanding officer, something related."

"I'm not technically alone, but I guess it will be something seeing that you are here now. Don't worry, those on the other side of the radio won't know you, but there is one person..."

"EVA, I know. I will hide from her when I can. Best that way to avoid contact. She is just a.. well you will figure out eventually." I shifted my eyes over to him, raising an eyebrow. "... Or you already know."

I looked on through the trees, not saying another thing about EVA. Snake respected that, it would be shown over time. I leaned up on the tree that I was before, seeing there was much needed to be done. Snake knew that I was thinking. I thought of the events that were to happen and how Tia didn't know how to get passed anything.

"You will find your friend, make something positive out of this. I will also teach you some things, seeing you only know so much from the game you play... I would like to see how that works, the technology of it anyway."

A nod of aknowledgement, I knew that I was having a goal set, even someone who would help. I looked down at my necklace, seeing that there was always something. "Yeah, I know it's best to actually know many skills in terrain like this, but that's not what I woriied about. I can learn from that. As for Tia, I don't know how long she will last by herself. Don't worry about video games though. I am not into war games, but I grew up with Metal Gear Solid so I have been going through what is called "Virtual Training"..."

"Then travel with me, I know that someone would know that answer and if somethng did happen like with yourself, you should be bound to find something." Snake encouraged.

"Yeah, you're right." I agreed.

"Phoenix, before we head out though, lets teach a few CQC moves that will benifit you and so that you won't be so helpless. I know this way you can least do something. It will take some time and conentration."

"All right Snake, teach me what you can for now then. One question though. Knowing that I told you of the game and that I am nothing like you or even a CIA agent, can I tell you my name?"

"No." Snake stated with a stern voice. "It's best we keep the code name you made up for yourself even if you did lie to me."

"Which means I have already lied to you."

Snake gave thought to my words. "Yeah true, but you forget. You admit that was a lie even when you were explaing told the truth, but remember, it's a real mission. Stick with that code name."

"Thanks Snake." I smiled, giving him a hug.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't do that as much. I know you are considered a fan girl in your world, but please."

"I'm loveable, I hug all my friends, that's if I know them well enough."

"I won't ask again."

"Let's forget it then and start training."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Rescue Operation**

Only a while had passed as Snake suggested that we continue on with what his objectives were. I had no athority seeing that there was basically no choice. I kept quiet, knowing I wanted to go ahead since they didn't know me. Snake refused, it was a chance of being spotted. I scratched my head, allowing him to take care of those to clear a path.

I was feeling exhausted, knwoing there was so much sleep I was getting. My head hurted, giving me the feeiling from unable to piece things. Snake had returned, seeing that I was wanting to talk and say what was on my mind.

"Snake, look. I should go and find my firend."

"Do that and good luck finding a way out alive."

I hear footsteps behind as I turned around quickly. There was a soldier ready to shoot. I grabbed the tip ramming the back of his gun out of his hands and slamming it hard into his face. I was able to disarm him as he grunted. I covered his mouth, slowly letting him fall to make sure no one else had heard or seen. I realized the gun was still in my hand as I dropped both of them. I looked at the blood that was now on my hands.

It baffled me as to how I was able to do that so well with only having very little training I checked the soldier if he was all right. Snake approached him, shooting with with his Mk 22. I felt the gun under my hand, gripping it only slightly. I had a calm, surreal look but at the same time devisitation. I freed my legs as I sat back. I was trying to think as to how I was able to handle that and not of the situation I faced before.

I crossed the gun, examining it, knowing it was a basic AK Rifle. My head dropped, I placed the gun back with the soldier, backing off. I stood, not saying a word. Snake was occupied as I didn't think, just ran. Snake took it quite a surprise as he didn't take consideration that there were now others looking at him. His voice died as two soldiers tempted to stop him.

I ran straight on through, letting my legs brush against the tall grass. I felt something snap and wrap around my legs. As I felt what I now knew was a rope, I saw myself feel like a complete idiot. I swayed from side to side, trying to get myself to get up. I was too weak, pathetic. I threw a small fit, finding myself wanting to save energy. My eyes closed and I let my body limp. I grunted, complaining and feeling foolish for not looking where I was stepping.

"Nice for you to hang out and wait for me." I heard the deep voice once more.

"Well, you know me, I always do it for my friends." I answered back.

My eyes opened, seeing Snake crossing his arms and shaking his head at me. "So are you ready to continue now that you've learned your lesson not to run off like that?"

I squirmed, moving the rope. "Yeah, I am."

"Great, now hold still." Snake said, placing his combat knife in his mouth and climbing the tree.

As he grabbed on the rope, wrapping his legs around the tree to allow him to cut; he knew it wasn't the greatest of ideas. The rope broke and I ended up dragging him with me. Snake slammed down, breaking the short fall.

I sat on top him, giving a small laugh. "Well, I guess I'm on top now."

Snake laid there, not knowing what to say for a moment. He gave a slight smirk. "This better be foreplay, or I'm a dead man."

"Maybe it is." I say, smiling at him.

Snake rolled, now having me be on the bottom. "In your case, I would rather be a dead man."

He got to his feet, helping me up. I brushed myself off, only to see that Snake had dirt on his back. I swiped what was left on him, seeing he couldn't reach. Snake stopped me by giving me a glance. I started walking, but he had stopped me, noticing something.

"Whoa, hang on." Snake said, pulling me by my lefr shoulder.

"Yeah?" I had no choice but to ask.

"Are you blind in your right eye?"

"Since birth, why?"

"You turn your head certain ways is all. I will need to learn to work around that so that maybe you could give me a few pointers on perseption."

"That won't be required, you will learn by yourself soon enough. Besides, I can teach you at the least a few things, maybe."

I dropped the whole topic as I shook off his hand. I anticipated what was next, and I knew what was next. It was The End, great sniper and quite the challenge. I didn't wish to tell Snake, to see if he would question first. He walked on ahead, looking around. I could tell he spoke with the others just a moment before cutting me down.I watched as Snake disconnected his radio again.

Keeping me from harm was the best way. Enemy and those he worked with. I sprinted across to where the shed was, hearing The End speak to Snake, or at least in terms, first speaking with the "spirit of the forest". I dashed into the shed, letting the door fly open. I knew there was so much to work with.

I grabbed the SVD that was on the shelf. I knew how to load, observing from the game. I rushed outside, facing another problem. It solved itself as I found Snake now staniding in my view. I only saw him as I turned my head to the right. I gave a fright, but I knew it was a habit of his. I let the SVD slip in his fingers, then flinching at the sound of the shot fired in The End's direction.

I took off running behing a tree as Snake took off out of sight. I dove for a log that was near by, seeing a bird that was only so familiar. It was The End's parrot. I gave a paranoid look, knowing that The End could get me by now. I jumped, hearing what my thoughts corrected me on. I was now in his sights.

I panicked, running toward another tree. "I see you little rabbit." I hear him address to me. "Usually Snakes eat Rabbits like you. Why is he helping you?" Another round fired, I got into my hands and knees, cawling into the hallow log that wasn't too far away. "You can hide little rabbit, but you will not hide."

I felt something nip at my heel, I checked to see that his words were correct. I was shot by the round, I was almost inside to at least avoid attack. I pulled out the needle the bext I could, only to find my fingers unable to close. My strength remaining, I at the least pulled myself where he couldn't shoot me. I let my head drop and I knew I was out cold the few seconds after.

I felt something poke me. I fliched. "That is not cool." I yawned.

Snake was sitting there, observing the ammo used from the Mosin-Nagant. I sat up quickly to only fall back again. Snake watched me, giving a roll of his eyes. "You were out for a bit, but you were lucky it wasn't a deep enough shot. He could have taken you out for good."

I concentrated on my thoughts. I heard that of the birds around us. I breathed in the sweet air, seeing I could taste that of natural air. It was much cleaner than I had imagined. With the world the way it was, something like this wouldn't come again, unless there were some dramatic changes. I tilted my head towards Snake. He was checking over his equipment, and The End's choice of weapon.

I heard a flap of wings close by as the parrot I saw before was now near me. There was a lightened look on my face as I watched the parrot inch closer to me. I stuck out my hand, allowing the bird to climb on. My other hand stroked the bird's head as I breathed lightly. There was a sound of a small click. I noticed that Snake took a picture.

He was checking out the camera, giving a shrug. "It was interesting, the way you looked, the light from the trees."

"Yeah, sure." I respond.

The End's parrot flapped his wings again, making his way to my shoulder. "Grandpa..." I heard it mutter.

"You're free you know, to have the choice of seeing the world." I said to the parrot.

I watched as it knew what I was saying. I stood still as he flew off. I covered my eyes, the sun being blocked. The freedom of being a bird always got me. Even if it were just having the gift of wings. I let my arm drop as Snake approached me, as if knowing what I was thinking.

"I should take you sky diving."

I shook my head. "I'm afraid of heights, also of drowning. It happened to me enough already. No one to save me or look after me. It's scary though, when I almost drown... I was an inch to death, but I will never understand the last moment, that something pulled me out. No one around. The other issue for heights, I had almost cracked my head on a boulder, there was a river but..."

"Reasonable. It what makes us better. The experience I mean."

I nodded. "Yeah, but if anything, I would want to do it the right way and not get myself killed."

"Then we have a day to do that sometime. Let's do sky diving, it's also in the procedure of HALO jumping."

"I... I just don'k know. I'll give it time."

Snake walked a bit ahead of me, checking the perameter. He placed away the Mosin-Nagant. There was a look back, making his way back toward me. "There may be a lot to head for, but I need to meet up with EVA. I know you won't get far on your own either."

"Then how about teaching me more on CQC and how to at least get my hands on a gun? I'm not completely stupid you know, it's from views and observation that I know how it's to be done."

There was denial in Snake's face, knowing there was no trust in anything. He searched through his things, tossing me what appeared to be a spare Mk 22. His hands ran through his fingers, knowing he was to regret that action.

There was a sigh, watching as I knew the ready point. I aimed the gun at a plant that was right above Snake, squeezing off a round. The plant dropped as a success. There was a raised eye brow look, but this time impressed.

Snake picked up the plant, approaching me. "You say you're a rookie, right? That the only way you learned was...?"

"Well, I learned a bit of something from my adoptive dad. He was in the Army and Rescue Teams a while back. I mainly learn from playing games such as Metal Gear Solid and others, but I am very picky about my games."

"Any other hands on experience, not with just a controller?"

I gave it a thought, knowing perhaps it would be helpful. "I had archery lessons and still keep my bow and arrows around. Does that count?"

"With aiming and that's more basic, but that has nothing to deal with how bullets."

As Snake stared from what I told him, I couldn't help but to sing a song that was now stuck in my head. Safety Dance was humming the tune in my head. He didn't get the reference, more focused on improving my skills.

There were targets that he made from the plants around the area. Snake had instructed for me to do the best I could to see where I stood. There was much more than improvement in the short time. Snake was quite amused, seeing I wouldnt't hesitate in shooting. There was satifaction at least in that one subject.

I was moving insynch as he swicthed me over to CQC to touch up on the skills and my ability, even if he concidered it a disability. I was taught to switch from gun to blade. I was capable to block a few attacks as he taught step by step. Snake knew I had it down, but made sure I quickened my pace in movenents.

Work had slowly moved into understanding. He caught the tune to what I was singing. I had also started singing the lyrics, letting time inch on without being so strict or tense. There was a few times Snake took me, slamming me to the ground, making sure I wouldn't space out too much and that I was paying attention. I only was able to stop his actions a few times, seeing he was more of an expert.

The few hours had passed, now watching as the sun was making clear upon the horizon. He knew that there wasn't much time, there was the mission to still complete. I felt sore, my arms briused and my legs aching.

Snake knew I was weak, seeing me shake. "You did good, better than I expected. We should make a move on though."

I wasn't focused on him as I began wondering on Tia again. There wouldn't be much I could do, that I needed to get this over with and get home safely. That wouldn't be an option, seeing that I would get more prisionment than freedom. I cletched my fits, letting the shadows from the trees cover my face.

"I know I can be strong when I want to..." I spoke, lifting my head. "But sometimes, it can get to me. Also knowing that things won't get any better knowing that Tia would be-" _Dead. _I couldn't find the heart to say the word. "I just can't help but to think it's all my fault, I just wanted someone else to know you without hating you."

My legs caved as Snake listened to what I was explaining. He sat down next to me, now hearing me breath deep, trying not to cry. "You never felt this way about anything else?"

"It's not that, you're different. It's not about that though. You're a great guy, no doubt, but what I am talking about is being dragged into this mess. Meeting you was a mistake."

"You mean the game, right?" Snake wanted to get straight.

"No, I mean what is going on right now. Knowing also if I can find Tia in a hell hole like this. The bigger question that makes me wonder is of if she's even around. I have so many things going wrong, I know that I can't also interrupt your mission either.

Snake loosened his fingers, cracking his neck. "You go tthat right, but I can adapt. I can deal with you as long as you don't do anything that would end up having you killed. There will be certain areas I will need to make sure is clear and you would have to move according to my signal."

"Snake, why are you doing this? Why are you helping me and making sure I wouldn't get into any immeadiate danger?"

"We're on the same side, right? That also means they will kill you on sight knowing that you got out now. You got dragged into this, let me get you home. At least let me asisst you on making it home."

I reached out, hugging him. "To think that I would die because I was somewhere I wasn't. I only played the game so many times, I always do it to understand things I missed the first. I just don't get one thing..."

"Yeah, what's that?" Snake asks, not knowing if he would want to push me away.

"It's obvious. A smiple "Why I'm here?" question would do, but I don't think that would fit the bill." I pulled away, seeing Snake softened a little. "Perhaps more of a "What happened to get me sent here?" would be more appropiate."

"You thinking someone may know the answer?"

"Sometimes things happen without a reason, but there is always some reason or morale. At least that's what I know. I also know not to let things get to me or having me question too much."

Snake stood. "We should get going, we can always figure this out later."

"You would allow me to travel with you is something." I added.

"Let's save your friend and discuss things from there. If we can't find her though, you can only hope that she is still alive. I can only do so much."

I walked, letting him lead on. My eyes focused on the dark tunnel that was going to the mountains. I marched on, watching Snake aim around him, to make sure there were no surprises. I ran ahead, looking up the ladder and feeling the cool breeze. There was going to be a change in weather.

Snake looked up as well, making a hand movement to have me go first in the situation, even if not knowing that someone would be on the other side. I obeyed orders, knowing what to expect from the game, but knowing it wasn't the game any longer. One foor after the other, I started climbing, letting the cool breeze remind me that it was very much reality.


End file.
